Vertigo
by Canadino
Summary: To keep them all from going crazy, and to protect Simon, Jack would do anything...


**Disclaimer: If Lord of the Flies were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

--

Vertigo

The moment the plane touched ground on the island, Jack set the job upon himself to be Simon's protector.

It wasn't like he hadn't considered taking on the position back in England, but back there, there was absolutely no point. Society and adults were there to keep them all in check. But then they had arrived in an exotic place, hot, humid, and more specifically, adult-free. Without the presence of adults, boys are viable to be more dangerous and someone like Simon was going to be in a lot of danger.

In the humid temperatures, Roger was the same as the island: in heat. Jack knew the boy displayed sociopathic tendencies but he didn't know the kid had it in him to also be a rapist. After finding said boy nearly on top of a littlun, Jack had made sure Roger never left his side, to keep him in check and also to make sure the dark boy would never find his way near Simon. It made him feel a little weird to stoop to Roger's level so the boy wouldn't be suspicious in why the head choir boy was suddenly so interested in him, but sometimes a savior's just gotta do what a savior's gotta do.

The other choir boys were under his heel so all they needed a severe threat to make sure they didn't lay so much as a hair on the quiet boy. He wasn't sure if he was being possessive when he forbade them to touch Simon even if he fainted, but it somehow made sense to him.

Piggy wasn't much different. Besides, the fatty had too much brainpower committed to escaping the island that he didn't have much left to think about the rest of the islanders. That and he worshiped Ralph too much to think about any other boy.

Ralph was another problem in itself. Simon naturally was obedient to power figures, thus he was a good boy back in school, docile with his parents, even following the instructions of Jack himself. Ralph, being a natural leader, obviously drew Simon in and that was unacceptable. He, Jack, should be the only one Simon listened to, trusted, obeyed. It was wrong that Ralph had that kind of power over the boy. Ralph wasn't a pushover, so Jack had to settle for the border skirmishes against the rules and his defiance. He wasn't very good with higher-ups anyway.

But then he felt blood on his own hands and suddenly power was revealed in a new light. He had the power to mold everything, _everything_ and he could turn things in his own favor. As a power figure in Simon's life and a self-proclaimed protector, he had the power to change _everything_.

It was starting to twist him and spin him around until he was lost in vertigo and he didn't even know it.

Before long he was starting to become what he was trying to protect against. The protected tried to become the protector, as Simon tried to stop him from slipping into the island's curse, tried to pull away when Jack came too close for comfort, slapped away when Jack's hands touched some things they shouldn't, protested when things started getting too far.

But in the end, the protector has to be close to the protected. Has to be close enough to hear his name being called, whether it be in the daylight in the open or moaned in the dark in the privacy of a now shared hut. Has to know how the protected's heart beats, how his mind ticks. They were all losing their minds, some slipping easily into the island madness like Roger, some still trying to scamper up to high ground like Piggy and Ralph. It was enough to ruin even the brightest of minds as Simon started his slow descent, one second clinging onto Jack the next trying to run as far away as possible.

But although he had finally gotten Simon where he wanted him, it wasn't enough. Because even the protector has to bow down to a higher up. So to have the ultimate power and control, he had to run the island.

But the plan seemed to backfire on itself. When he finally had a mob under his control and a portion of the island, Simon seemed even more distant. How could he expect himself to protect the boy when said person was halfway across the island? Well, he was the protector. He had to make sure no danger came to the quiet, dark haired boy. He would crush any enemy that came their way, any danger.

The Beast would be destroyed. Jack had no second thoughts about this when the dark creature crawled onto their part of the island.

For the sake of protection.

For the sake of their sanity.

Owari

Note: But of course, they've already lost it. Ah, I wasn't expecting myself to write another JackSimon but once you start, you can't stop. Don't worry though, Jack the Pedophile will not run the whole show! When I feel like it, I will produce more RalphSimon's, which are my favorite plot bunnies. For now, resist the urge to call the police on Jack and instead, obey the urge to review.


End file.
